Apocalíptico
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Bajaron a las calles y Karin dio una última mirada de despedida al lugar que había sido su hogar los últimos diez meses. Era un buen lugar, pero sabía que no podrían quedarse mucho tiempo allí. Nada en el mundo actual era constante en su vida, siempre tenía que dejar atrás todo y seguir avanzando.


Apocalíptico.

-Karin.- al sentir una mano sacudir su hombro, Kurosaki Karin se despertó sobresaltada, apretando fuertemente el mango de su cuchillo. –Tranquila, soy yo.-

-Toshiro.- se relajó de inmediato. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay problemas?- ni siquiera había amanecido del todo aún, él siempre la dejaba dormir al menos hasta después del amanecer.

-Más o menos.- reconoció, tragando saliva. Ella volvió a tensarse. –Hay una horda en la ciudad, una muy grande, no están cerca de nosotros, pero ya no es seguro quedarse aquí. Tenemos que irnos ahora.-

-Demonios.- suspiró. –Ya me había acostumbrado a este centro comercial.- él le sonrió con pena.

-Lo siento, no podemos arriesgarnos.-

-Sí, lo sé.-

Juntaron todas sus provisiones y guardaron todas las cosas que podrían serles útiles en su viaje, luego subieron una última vez al techo del gigantesco centro comercial de lo que una vez fue una prospera ciudad y ahora era solo ruina y moho. Desde lo alto, comprobaron que la horda seguía a distancia considerable y trazaron el camino que seguirían hasta el bosque.

Bajaron a las calles y Karin dio una última mirada de despedida al lugar que había sido su hogar los últimos diez meses. Era un buen lugar, pero sabía que no podrían quedarse mucho tiempo allí. Nada en el mundo actual era constante en su vida, siempre tenía que dejar atrás todo y seguir avanzando. Toshiro era lo único seguro que tenía en ese podrido y apocalíptico mundo infestado de zombis.

Zombis. ¿Quién diría que esas mierdas realmente iban a devastar el mundo como en esas tontas películas y series de televisión? Aunque no eran muertos vivientes, eran personas enfermas por un virus que desató uno de los bandos participantes en una guerra bacteriológica que acabó por destruir a casi toda la humanidad y muchos animales. Ella era estudiante de medicina antes de que el mundo se fuera al diablo, así que habían tocado el tema de este virus mortal en una de sus clases cuando los zombis solo existían en América y Europa.

Los llamaban zombis, pero eran muy distintos a los que se imaginaban en televisión. No eran resucitados, estaban muy vivos, solo que tenían un hambre voraz y las personas sanas y algunas mascotas eran las presas más fáciles de cazar. También conservaban cierta "inteligencia" aunque lo más correcto sería llamarlo instinto, que hacía que se quedaran en grupos para poder cazar mejor. Sí no comían en alrededor de una semana iban a morirse de hambre, también tenían que beber agua pero la sangre igual servía para mantenerlos hidratados. Eran frenéticos y desesperados, siempre buscando qué comer para mantenerse con vida el mayor tiempo posible, como sus instintos mandaban al estar su mente dominada por ese horrible virus. No estaban en estado de descomposición pero sí muy sucios, vestidos con harapos o desnudos, y cubiertos de sangre.

Por supuesto, esto significaba que algún día el mundo se quedaría sin zombis, porque estos no se reproducían y tarde o temprano se quedarían sin comida. Por desgracia, que los zombis se quedaran sin comida significaría que el mundo se quedo sin humanos.

No sabía cuánto más vivirían los zombis, pero necesitaban mantenerse vivos y seguros hasta finalmente no tener que preocuparse por ellos. Eso podría tomar un año, dos, cinco, diez, veinte o cincuenta, pero debían lograr sobrevivir. Juntos él y ella.

Cuando una horda de infectados llegó a su ciudad, Toshiro y Karin estaban subiendo provisiones a la camioneta en las que sus familias planeaban huir al día siguiente. Solo ellos lograron subir a tiempo, su hermano lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque corrió para intentar salvar a su hermana, cuando lo atraparon, ella quiso correr hacia ellos, pero él la detuvo y los dos huyeron sin poder hacer nada por salvar a las personas que amaban.

Eso fue hace dos años y aún tenía pesadillas al respecto.

-¿En qué piensas?- la voz de Toshiro la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras caminaban por el bosque, donde era menos probable encontrar hordas y muy fácil lidiar con uno o dos zombis debido a que él era experto en artes marciales y siempre traía una katana y ella también estaba en muy buena condición física y tenía cuchillos aparte de la única pistola que lograron conseguir de pura suerte en una de las ciudades que habían visitado.

-Nada.- respondió un poco distante. –Solo en el comienzo de todo.- sonrió amargamente. –Ya han pasado dos años y medio ¿verdad?-

-Sí… estamos a fines de octubre, y nos fuimos de nuestra ciudad poco después de que cumplieras diecinueve años.-

-¿Fines de octubre?- sonrió un poco. –En esta época del año, generalmente cubríamos nuestras casas con decoraciones aterradoras, y ahora estamos viviendo una autentica pesadilla. Una vez hasta me disfrace de zombi para Halloween cuando era pequeña ¿lo recuerdas?- rió amargamente.

-Lo recuerdo.- hizo una mueca. –Me obligaste a disfrazarme de vampiro.- Karin se rió de buena gana, finalmente dejando de lado el ambiente triste de antes.

-Tú no pusiste mucha resistencia.- señaló burlona.

-A este punto es inútil negar que haría todo por ti.- se inclinó para besarla, acabando con ese gesto todo rastro de amargura.

El mundo podría estarse cayendo a pedazos, pero mientras lo tuviera incluso en la más horrible de las pesadillas, para ella valía la pena vivir.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Espero q este fic les haya gustado n.n

Les aclaró q en el fic anterior, cuando Toshiro hizo la pócima y agregó un cabello suyo y uno de Karin, eso fue para q la pócima solo funcionara con ella en relación a él, así q a otra persona no le afectaría en lo absoluto... Lo siento, me olvide de decirlo allí xP

Bueno, en un rato subire otro fic ;D Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
